worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Masataka Ninomiya
This page is about the character. For other uses, see Masataka Ninomiya (disambiguation). |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Ninomiya Masataka |kanji = 二宮 匡貴 |alias = }} |gender = Male |Birthdate = October 27 |Constellation = Horologium |Blood Type = A |Age = 20 |Species = Human |Height = 184cm |Hair = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Team = Ninomiya Unit |Team Rank = B-rank No. 1 |Former Team = Azuma Unit |Position = Shooter |Solo Position Rank = No. 1 |Solo Overall Rank = No. 2 |Occupation = Team Leader, Border Combatant |Mentor = Kōhei Izumi |Class = B A (former) |Teammates = Shinnosuke Tsuji Sumiharu Inukai Aki Hiyami (operator) |Former Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (captain) Nozomi Kako Shūji Miwa Mirai Hatohara |Main = Asteroid Hound Shield Meteor |Subs = Asteroid Hound Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Techniques = Full Attack Hound Gimlet bullet composite |Manga = Chapter 82 (Flashback) Chapter 103 (Debut) |Anime = Episode 36 (Flashback) Episode 47 (Debut) |Voice Jap = Junichi Suwabe (Anime) }} is the No. 1 Shooter, No. 2 overall combatant, and the leader of the No. 1 B-rank Unit, Ninomiya Unit. Appearance Ninomiya is a tall man with neck-length brown hair parted in the middle, and brown eyes. His trion body comes with a suit. Personality Ninomiya is a harsh person, using harsh words to criticize others. He has a very strong view on compliments, believing that one should only compliment those who they believe to be superior to themselves. He openly told Tamakoma Second that their only chance of personally recovering Rinji was to get Yūma into A-rank and send him alone to the Neighborhood. Despite his apparent arrogance, Ninomiya is not above politely asking those he considers inferior for help. Relationships *'Mirai Hatohara:' Ninomiya has very little respect for his former teammate, possibly due to a mixture of her inability to shoot opponents directly, and her breaking Border's rules by giving triggers to civilians, which demoted them to B-rank. It seems he still cares about her, however, as when there is a lull during the round 4 battle, there are 5 snowmen seen around him, totaling the number of members in his unit including her. *'Kōhei Izumi:' As top-tier Shooters, both of them have respect for each other and their opinions. Despite being the No.1 shooter at the time, Ninomiya asked Izumi to teach him techniques he lacked. *'Kei Tachikawa:' Ninomiya seems to dislike Tachikawa, as he gets bothered with Tachikawa's comments during Tamakoma Second's third match. *'Nozomi Kako': They seem to have a strained relationship, as Kako becomes annoyed when he takes the lead during the Galopoula Invasion. Quotes * (About Kei Tachikawa) "That idiot Tachikawa... Who'd say he'd make a tin-pot analysis like that..." * (About Osamu Mikumo) "Four-eyes is just a small-fry who gnaws at tactics. He has no chance of winning against someone who can both strategize and fight." * (About Mirai Hatohara) "Look closely and try to remember. A boring woman with a fake smile in her face." Trivia * He likes Yakiniku (grilled meat), ginger ale, and people with talent. * Hating the cosplay look, he set the uniform of his squad to black suits not realising that it resulted in the most cosplay-like look. References Navigation Category:B-rank Category:Male Category:Shooter Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Ninomiya Unit Category:Border Category:Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Horologium Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Border Combatants Category:Team Leader